1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a driver circuit in a backlight system for powering fluorescent lamps, and more particularly, relates to a driver circuit with a power efficient timing schedule that can flexibly drive either a half-bridge or a full-bridge switching network in the backlight system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent lamps are used in a number of applications where light is required but the power required to generate the light is limited. One particular type of fluorescent lamp is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). CCFLs are used for back or edge lighting of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are typically found in notebook computers, web browsers, automotive and industrial instrumentation, and entertainment systems.
A power converter (e.g., an inverter) is typically used to power a fluorescent lamp. The inverter includes a controller and a switching network to convert a direct current (DC) source into an alternating current (AC) source to power the fluorescent lamp. In a half-bridge switching network, a pair of transistors is coupled to the DC source and the transistors alternately conduct to generate the AC source. In a full-bridge switching network, an arrangement of four transistors is coupled to the DC source and the transistors conduct in pairs to generate the AC source. The controller controls transistors in the switching network. Controllers designed for half-bridge switching networks typically cannot operate full-bridge switching networks, and controllers designed for full-bridge switching networks typically do not have outputs compatible for operating half-bridge networks.